There are known a number of procedures for the molding of plastic objects with subsequent painting/lacquer and hardening of the paint/lacquer on the molded objects. These hitherto known methods involve however a lot of handling and transport of the objects with robots in dust free environments. With the new procedure according to the invention both painting/lacquer and hardening of the objects can be carried out while they still remains in the tool in which they are molded, which allows great savings through a faster and more secure production and an easier controllable dust free environment.